Almost to Late
by startenchigome
Summary: Somthing happens to Kenshin and the others must protect him. It will get very cool and Battousi makes seveol apperences so Please R&R (Oh and I might add a song in later)
1. The unwanted finding

Almost to late  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any thing in this story except the storyline  
  
Part one: The unwanted finding  
  
(A.N: this story takes place after the fight with Shishio just to give you ta timming)  
  
* suspenseful music starts to play *  
  
Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko, and the onewaban group searched the bloody battle field for their red-headed friend but they couldn't find him  
  
"Damn where is Kenshin" Yahiko yelled his fist clenched in anger  
  
"I don't Know" Kaoru told him  
  
"Kenshin where are you" Sano yelled out hoping Kenshin would answer  
  
In his semi conscious state Kenshin rose his sword into the air only to lose his grip and have it fall back down. The sword just missed Kenshin's hand and he let out a sharp cry. This cry met Sano ears first and he took off toward the source with the others following him.  
  
* Sad music starts to play *  
  
The sight that met their eyes was one they'd soon never forget. Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko, and the onewaban group saw Kenshin laying in a pool of his own blood. His sword lay next to him, blood on it's blade. Sano gulped hard before walking up to Kenshin, He took note of how shallow Kenshin breaths where and very slowly knelt beside him. Kenshin was laying on his side facing away from Sano and he never noticed him there. Sano placed his right hand on Kenshin's right shoulder and he placed his other hand under Kenshin's legs. Tears welled in Kaoru's eyes as Yahiko felled to his knees. Sano slowly lifted Kenshin off the ground and motioned for Kaoru to get Kenshin's sword. Kaoru walked over to where Sano was, picked up Kenshin's sword and stood staring at the pale form Sano held. Yahiko just sat on the ground in tears  
  
" How...how could...this have...happened" Yahiko asked between sobs  
  
" Poor Yahiko" Misao commented   
  
The group headed back to the owea to see if they could do any thing for their friend  
  
* Sad music continues *  
  
It has been a few days now since the Group had found Kenshin and their usual attitudes where gone, all they felt was sorrow. Miss Megumi walked out of the room Kenshin was in with a frown on her face. Kenshin lay on his back, his eyes shut  
  
"I'm sorry guys, I can't do any thing" Megumi told them sorrow in her voice  
  
"What" Yahiko asked a little scared  
  
Karou stood up and walked into Kenshin's room and sat on her knees beside his bed. Kenshin looked so peaceful laying there. Kaoru took KenshinÆs hand in her own and held it tight. Kenshin's hand was cold and Karou rub it, trying to warm it up. Kaoru didn't want Kenshin to die, he just meant to much to her. The other stood in the doorway watching Kaoru, it seemed to them Kaoru was attempting the impossible and they had excepted the fact that Kenshin wouldn't make it. Kenshin opened his eyes and looked at Kaoru. He saw her crying and thou he wanted to tell her every thing would be ok he didn't have the strength. Kenshin smiled, closed his eyes and mouthed I love you to Kaoru.   
  
"Kaoru he's not going to make it" Megumi told her  
  
"He has to, he has to live, he said he come to me" Kaoru told Megumi   
  
"Yes but..." Megumi try again  
  
"I won't believe you Megumi" Kaoru stated sorrow and anger in her voice   
  
"Let her alone Megumi" Sano told her placing a hand on Megumi shoulder  
  
"We should at least try to save him" Yahiko said siding with Kaoru  
  
"There's no way IÆve already tried" Megumi tearfully told them  
  
"Then try harder, I may not be a doctor but I'm not a quiter, and eather is Kenshin, There has to be a way" Kaoru told them  
  
"I'f Kenshin is to make it where going to have to help him" Megumi told them  
  
"Tell us how we can help" Sano instructed  
  
"Keep him warm, keep his body warm" Megumi told them  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but I having writers block right now 


	2. Please don't

Almost to Late  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any thing in this story except the storyline  
  
Part 2: Please don't...  
  
* Sad music continues to play *  
  
Kaoru sat beside Kenshin's bed holding a burning hot rag on his forehead. So for this had seemed to warm him up and keep death for him at bay. Kaoru never took her eyes off Kenshin's sleeping form out of fear he'd draw his final breath if she did. Megumi checked up on Kenshin every couple of hours just to see how he was doing, but his condition never changed and for now he seemed stable.  
  
"Ka...Kaoru" Kenshin studdered  
  
"Yes Kenshin" Kaoru answered in a low voice  
  
"Thank you Kaoru" Kenshin answered in a slight whisper  
  
"For what Kenshin" Kaoru asked  
  
But Kaoru got no answered and she silently watched Kenshin chest rise and fall with each ragged breath he took. Kaoru made a silent note not to cause Kenshin too much pain. Sano and Yahiko walked into Kenshin's room with some boiling water.  
  
"How's he doing missy" Sano asked while placing a bowl of boiling water on the floor  
  
"He seems to be doing alright"Kaoru answered with a slight frown on her face  
  
"If he's doing alright then why are you frowning" Yahiko questioned  
  
Yahiko got no answered as he pored some boiling water into a small teapot near Kenshin's bed. Yahiko looked at Kenshin with sorrow in his eyes before turning back to the little teapot infront of him. Sano and Yahiko had been intent on seeing to it that Kenshin survived and Yahiko would be damned if he didn't. Kaoru dipped the rag into the boiling water Sano had just placed on the floor, then she placed the rag back on Kenshin's forehead, and Sano busied him-self helping Yahiko make some green tea witched nether of them had ever done. Kaoru watched as the color of Kenshin's skin started to fade and his lips started to turn blue. She watched as Kenshin struggled for breath knowing there wasn't much she could but pray. Sano and Yahiko turned as Misao and Megumi entered the room and the attenion of the four turned and looked at Kenshin as Kaoru pleaded with him not to die but her please fell on deaf ears as Kenshin drew his final breath. Kaoru broke and fell into tears as Yahiko followed suit. Sano tried not to but wond up crying as well with Misao and Megumi on their knees in tears.  
  
"How Kenshin...how could you do this to me" Kaoru whisperd sorrow lacing her voice  
  
"Why Kenshin... why did you have to die" Yahiko asked with a tear stricken voice  
  
"You'r not being fair Kenshin" Sano half yelled  
  
"No please don't..."Kaoru whispered  
  
"Noooo sir Ken don't die on us" Megumi cryed out   
  
"How could you Himura" Misao asked is a sorrowful voice  
  
They stared at Kenshin now still form laying there on the bed. In his last moments Kenshin had been in pain, they all could tell. That knowledge alone brought more tears to ther eyes. As they sat there and cryed a soft noise cought their ears and they looked at Kenshin. Kenshin's chest rose and fell ever so slightly. Kaoru held her hand an inch above Kenshin's mouth expecting nothing, but what she felt startled her. Agenst her hand Kaoru felt a soft breath and she moved her hand down and placed it on Kenshin's chest, over his heart and felt it beating. Kaoru turned to the other with a smile on her face.  
  
"He's alive" Kaoru informed them happily  
  
"He...he is..." Yahiko studdered out  
  
Megumi checked him over and confirmed Kaoru's out burst. The room burst into lafter and celebration and Kenshin just laied there on his bed. Kaoru took Kenshin's hand in her own and gave it a gental kiss  
  
"Kenshin are you awake?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Y...yes...I...am" Kenshin managed through his pain  
  
"I'm glade you still alive" Kaoru told him with a smile  
  
"I can't...die yet...I still..."  
  
But Kenshin was in too much pain to finish his sentence and fell back asleep. Kaoru smiled and laid Kenshin's hand down beside him and polled a blanket over him. Sano quieted the room and Yahiko told them that they should celebrate in another room so that Kenshin could rest. The group left the room leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone.  
  
"I promise you Kenshin that as long as I live no one will ever hurt you again" Kaoru told her dear friend in a low voice so only he could hear.  
  
"Thank...you...Kaoru" Kenshin chocked out in a pained voice  
  
"Sleep, you need to rest" Kaoru instructed   
  
Kenshin fell into a deep sleep and Kaoru ,brushed some fallen strands of hair out of Kenshin's eyes, stood up and left Kenshin's room to join the others. Sano looked up as Kaoru entered the room.  
  
"What's up missy" Sano asked in a joyice voice  
  
"I think we should go home tomorrow"Kaoru informed them  
  
"Why?" Yahiko and Misao asked at the same time  
  
"This...Kyoto bring back painful memories to Kenshin is no place for to stay" Kaoru told them in a sad voice  
  
"If that's the way you feel we'll go home tomorrow" Sano told her  
  
"But how will you get Kenshin back to Tokyo"Misao asked confused  
  
"Well...I'll carry him "Sano informed them  
  
"Sano...you..." Kaoru studdered  
  
"Yep...It's the least I can do for the guy after all he's been put through" Sano said standing up  
  
"Thank you Sano"  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
I'm going to stop here for now couse well school startes soon and I need to get ready for it so I'll write Part 3 later untill then  
  
Ja ne 


	3. Kenshin the mummy and Sano gets a job

Almost to Late  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any thing in this story except the storyline  
  
(A.N: It's been two weeks now sence Sano, Yahiko, Kaoru, Kenshin, and Megumi had returned to Tokyo and Kenshin has been confined to his bed. Megumi and Dr. Gensi had wraped Kenshin in bandages and to tell the truth he lookes like a mummy I may find a way to show you how he looks for most of the storybut untill I can use your minds)  
  
Part 3: Kenshin the Mummy and Sano gets a job  
  
(Sad music ends and joyful music startes)  
  
Kaoru once more found her-self sitting on her knees beside Kenshin's bed. Yahiko was praticing outside in the yard where Kaoru could watch him and take care of Kenshin at the same time. Sano sat near by as usual doing nothing. Kaoru had been learning how to cook so that she would not couse Kenshin unneeded pain.  
  
"Sano where low on money" Kaoru told the spicky haired free loader  
  
"So what do you want me to do about it" Sano asked  
  
"We'll can you get a job and make money..."Kaoru asked  
  
"What! why me"Sano asked  
  
"Well Yahikos too young and I need to take care of Kenshin" Kaoru told him  
  
"NO WAY!"Sano yelled at Kaoru  
  
"Please Sano"Kenshin asked in a pained voice  
  
"Oh fine but only couse you asked Kenshin" Sano said turning on his heal  
  
Sano left the room to go and find a job once more leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone. Yahiko fell but didn't get back up and Kaoru walked over to him.  
  
Kenshin fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
"Yahiko are you alright"Kaoru asked her student  
  
"Yes Kaoru I'm just tired"Yahiko confesed  
  
"Well why don't you help me take care of Kenshin you won't have to do to much" Kaoru told him  
  
"Ok I'll help you take care of Kenshin"Yahiko told his teacher  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko walked into Kenshin's room and sat beside his bed. Afetr a few minutes Yahiko left and came back with some boiling water witch he proceeded to poor into a small tea pot. Kaoru watched in silence as Yahiko tried to make green tea. After a while Yahiko got it right and poured some tea into a teacup for Kaoru he then made two more cups of tea.  
  
"Why two more Yahiko" Kaoru asked  
  
"One is for me the other is for Kenshin" Answered Yahiko "umm can you wake him"  
  
"Sure Yahiko I'll wake him" Kaoru told the young boy as she set her teacup on the floor  
  
Kaoru gave Kenshin a gental shake witch woke him up. After Kaoru told Kenshin that Yahiko had made him some tea Kenshin nodded his thanks a Kaoru helped him to sit so he could drink it. Sano walked into Kenshin's room with half a jug of Sake slung over his sholder. When he entered the room he was drunk but when he saw Kenshin sitting up in his bed Sano snaped back to a sober state.  
  
"Kaoru why is Kenshin sitting up" Sano asked a little freaked  
  
"Kenshin is sitting up so he can drink his tea" Kaoru answered  
  
"Yep"Yahiko nodded  
  
"Besides Sano I feel it's good for Kenshin to drink something he needs fluid or so Megumi tells me" Kaoru added  
  
"Relax Sano I'm ok" Kenshin told he freaked out friend  
  
"But doesn't it hurt you to move" Sano asked confused  
  
"Of course it hurts me to move but I can't lay down the rest of my life" Kenshin told Sano a small hint of sarrow in his voice  
  
"So Sano how was your first day of work?" Kaoru asked as Sano sat down  
  
"Oh it was fun I made 200 yen and got some free sake" Sano told her with a happy grin  
  
Yahiko couldn't believe that Sano had gotten a job but when he was told it was becouse Kenshin had asked him too Yahiko could believe it. Kenshin set his cup on the floor and watched his friends. In his heart Kenshin knew that no matter how many times he saved them he would never be able to pay them back for saving his life. Kaoru, Sano and Yahiko exchanged stranged looks with each other and started laughing as Kenshin laied back down in his bed and fell back asleep. Yahiko looked over at Kenshin and quieted the room by motioning too Kaoru and Sano that Kenshin was sleeping.  
  
"You know what, I think this is the most cosecutive days in a row Kenshin has actualy slept in a long time" Kaoru told Sano and Yahiko  
  
"I think you'r right Kaoru" Yahiko said in agreement  
  
"I must agree with you missy" Sano chimmed in his agreement  
  
"We should let him rest in a quiet room so lets talk in the main room" Kaoru suggested  
  
The three left the room leaving Kenshin alone. As he slept Kenshin kept wondering where he would he would be right now if he didn't have such caring friends. Friends who would risk their lives for him, firends who would give up their lives for him. Soon his thoughts faded away and Kenshin fell into a peaceful sleep that he had not been able to slip into sence he was just a child. Sano sat down agenst a wall and Yahiko sat next to him. Kaoru looked over at the two of them and smiled as she watched the two of them fall asleep. Kaoru waked out on to the porch and stared up into the sky. The stars shown with such brillence that night that they almost seemed to be shinning just for her. As a falling star strecked it's way across the sky Kaoru made a wish. The falling star flashed for a second the disappered. Kaoru turned and walked back into the main room, smiled once more at Sano and Yahiko sat agenst the wall and closed her eyes. Soon everyone in Kameya dojo was fast asleep.  
  
That next day when Yahiko woke up Sano wasn't there and Kaoru was sweeping the front yard. Yahiko stood up and walked into Kenshin's room only to find him still fast asleep. Yahiko gave a small smile turned and walked out of Kenshin's room. Kaoru noticed Yahiko as he picked up a rag and started to clean the floor. Kaoru smiled and set her broom down.  
  
"I'm going to go and fix lunch" Kaoru told Yahiko  
  
"Ok, where is Sano" Yahiko asked  
  
"Sano is working" Kaoru answered "how's Kenshin"  
  
"He's still sleeping" Yahiko told her  
  
"Ok well I should make him some lunch just in case" Kaoru told him  
  
"You make him some lunch and I'll bring it to him" Yahiko told Kaoru  
  
"I have an Idea why don't we get Kenshin out of bed and he can join us for lunch" Kaoru announced  
  
"Are you sure that's wise Kaoru" Yahiko asked  
  
"He said it him-self he can't lay in bed for the rest of his life so he can join us for lunch" Kaoru told Yahiko  
  
Sano walked in on their conversation and told them that they said he could go home for lunch. Kaoru smile and asked Sano to go and get Kenshin and bring him to the main room. Sano nodded and left for Kenshin's room, Kaoru walked into the kitchen to start lunch, and Yahiko finished what he had started. after a few minuets passes the four of them ate lunch in silence till Sano broke it.  
  
"So Kenshin how do you feel" Sano asked  
  
"Like a ball of led Sano" Kenshin answered  
  
"Is it ok that we got you out of bed Kenshin" Kaoru asked  
  
"Of course it is miss Kaoru I don't mind being out of bed that I don't" Kenshin answered with a smile on his face  
  
"Good I was a little scared we'd done somthing bad" Kaoru said with a relved sigh  
  
"If I don't get to move around a little every now and then I won't get my strenght back" Kenshin told them  
  
"Then maybe it's time we gave Kenshin some small chores to do" Sano told Kaoru who nodded her agreement  
  
"Like what Sano" Yahiko asked  
  
"Thats for Kaoru to deside" Sano told Yahiko  
  
********************************************************************  
  
That's it for part 3 but the story is far from over so stick around for part 4  
  
and I'm still trying to find a way to show you what Kenshin lookes like so for now just use your heads  
  
Ja ne, Ja na, whatever good bye for now 


	4. What do you think your doing?

Almost to Late  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any thing in this story except the storyline  
  
~ ~ = Kenshin's thoughts  
  
[ ] = Battousi's voice  
  
{ } = the Rurouni's voice  
  
(A.N: just to warn you Megumi blows her top in this chapter and the other bash her so if your a megumi fan I just thought I'd warn you)  
  
Part 4: What do you think your doing?  
  
It was the next morning and Kaoru had Yahiko and Sano doing work. Kenshin sat on the porch watching Yahiko and Sano chasing after a rabbit. Kenshin couldn't help but laugh at their attempts to catch the little pest. Kaoru set her broom down and looked at Kenshin and his blood staind Gi, she then descided she would wash it. Kaoru looked at the porched and descided to give Kenshin a simple chore. Kaoru walked over to Kenshin who looked up at her.  
  
"Hey Kenshin I have a simple chore for you" Kaoru told him with a smile  
  
"What is that miss Kaoru" Kenshin asked confused  
  
"Well why don't you clean the floor it's a sinple task and Yahiko can help you" Kaoru answered  
  
"Sound like a resonable request" Kenshin told her with a smile  
  
"Now with that said...hmmm...give me you Gi" Kaoru told him with a firm voice  
  
"Miss...Kaoru?" Kenshin questioned  
  
"Your Gi need to be cleaned so take it off and give it to me" Kaoru told him  
  
"If you say so Miss Kaoru" Kenshin told her while giving her a nervios laugh  
  
"Yahiko get over here and help Kenshin wash the floor" Kaoru called out  
  
"Ok" Yahiko answered   
  
Kenshin took his Gi off and handed it to Kaoru who took it and walked over to a barrel of soappy water. Yahiko stood up and walked over to where Kenashin was. Yahiko noticed how slowly Kenshin was moving and how lightly he was washing the floor. He also took note of the blood stand bandages that where thigtly hugging Kenshin's skin. Kaoru looked back at Kenshin and smiled. From his wast to the top of his neck Kenshin looked like a mummy, his movement where slow but that was ok. Kaoru attiton was taken off of Kenshin when the front gate opened and Megumi and Dr. Gensi walked in side. Dr. Gensi graddoughter followed behind them as they walked through the gate. Megumi Saw Kenshin working and frowned.  
  
"Kaoru what do you think your doing" Megumi yelled at Kaoru  
  
"I'm washing Kenshin's Gi" Kaoru answered with out looking up  
  
"No I mean him" Megumi said pointing to Kenshin  
  
"Oh Kenshin...he's working" Kaoru answered  
  
"Working he's to injured to work" Megumi yeller at Koaru again  
  
"Relax Megumi these guys have the right Idea" Dr. Gensi told her  
  
"What" Megumi asked confused  
  
"You see Megumi a full recovering for anyone in Kenshin's condition consits of one part work and two parts rest and as long as the work part is kept simple the parson will make a full recovery, the way you where doing thou Kenshin's wounds would but his strength would not return" Gensi told her  
  
"Yes but..."Megumi asked confused  
  
"I think their being better doctors then you Megumi" Dr Gensi said laughing  
  
"Ahaha very funny" Megumi retorted not the least be amused  
  
"I thought so" Kaoru said with laughter in her voice  
  
Kenshin looked up at Kaoru and Megumi and all he could do was smile. While chasing the rabbit Sano ran into Megumi and knocked her down. Everyone except Kenshin started laughing Kenshin just watched them. ~I'd be laughing with them but I think I'll save my-self the pain it would couse~ Kenshin thought to him self. Kenshin returned to cleaning the floor but that indever didn't last as pain shot through him and he clenched his teath. Yahiko saw the pained looked in Kenshin eyes and told him to take a break, but as Kenshin went to protest the order the look in Sano's eyes made him think twice and he did as he was told. Kenshin sat up agenst the wall and closed his eyes, Yahiko finished cleaning the floor, Sano helped Megumi up and Kaoru finished washing Kenshin Gi so it could dry and he could put it back on.  
  
"Sano you Baka" Megumi yelled while hitting Sano on the head with a stick  
  
"H...hey...s...st...stop...t...th...that" Sano studdered  
  
"Now now play nice" Kaoru scolded  
  
"Can't you two just get along" Yahiko asked  
  
Megumi and Sano turned and glared at Yahiko who looked away. Kenshin opened his eyes as Megumi and Sano went at it again. Kaoru watched the sceen amused but whn Kenshin stood up and walked into the house Kaoru followed him.  
  
"Was it somthing I said" Sano asked watching Kenshin walk away  
  
"I don't know" Megumi answered  
  
"Kenshin are you ok?" Kaoru asked conserned  
  
"I just need to go lay down I'll be ok" Kenshin answered in a pained voice  
  
Kaoru nodded and walked back out side just in time to see Sano and Megumi in a fist fight with each other. Kaoru shook her head and looked down at Yahiko who just shrugged. Dr. Gensi and his two granddoughter joined Kaoru and Yahiko in watching Sano and Megumi act like two kid fighting over a toy  
  
"Is Kenshin ok Kaoru"  
  
"Yes Dr. Gensi he just fine"  
  
"Are you sure about that Kaoru"  
  
"Well Yahiko he said he needed to go and lay down"  
  
"Oh well he's probly just tired"  
  
"You might be right Yahiko he's probly just worn out"  
  
***Later that day***   
  
Kaoru walked into Kenshin room and sat down beside his bed. She hadn't seen much of Kenshin that day but figured he wanted his Gi back.  
  
"Kenshin are you awake?" Kaoru asked the still figure  
  
"Yes I'm awake miss Kaoru" Kenshin answered sitting up  
  
"I guess Megumi changed your bandages" Kaoru asked noticing that Kenshinwas in fresh bandages  
  
"Yeah she just chnaged them" Kenshin answered sarrow in his voice  
  
"Whats wrong" Kaoru asked conserned  
  
"She is not gentle when it comes to some one injured" Kenshin answered  
  
"Oh well next time I'll change them and I brought you your Gi" Kaoru told him with a smile  
  
"Thank you miss Kaoru" Kenshin answered returning her smile with his own  
  
Kaoru helped Kenshin to stand, but as Kenshin went put his Gi back on Kaoru turned around. Kenshin fixed his Gi and told Kaoru she could look, Kaoru turned around and sat down beside Kenshin's bed as he layed back down. Kaoru polled his cover up over him and getly kissed him on the check before standing up and walking to her own room to sleep for the night. Kenshin layed there a little shocked.  
  
"That was a little unexpected"  
  
[You're pathetic]  
  
{Sessha doesn't think that's a nice thing to say that he doesn't}  
  
[ Shut up will you]  
  
"Why don't you both shut up I don't really wanna listen to you right now"  
  
[ You will never ever silence the great Battousi]  
  
{Some great Battousi you turned out to be}  
  
[Oh shut up]  
  
{No I don't have to}  
  
[Why you little]  
  
"Why me"  
  
[You'll pay for that remark]  
  
{Sessha does not think so that he does not}  
  
[Keep egging me and you'll be black and blue]  
  
{Sessha thinks you need help that he does}  
  
[Who said you could talk anyways]  
  
{Sessha well do as he pleases that he will}  
  
"Can you just shut the hell up I'm trying to sleep"  
  
[Oh fine you big baby]  
  
{Sessha will be queit now}  
  
"Thank you"  
  
After a spirted conversation with his alter eagos Kenshin fell asleep. That next day Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko where up at the crack of dawn. They ran around cleaning up and after they where done they changed cloths.  
  
"How did it get to be 11:15 so fast" Kaoru wondered  
  
"I guess we where having alot of fun" Sano answered sarcaticly  
  
"Why don't we go out to lunch Kenshin might like a scenary change" Yahiko suggested  
  
"Thats a good Idea" Kaoru told Yahiko with a smile on her face  
  
"Why don't we go to the alkabeko" Yahiko suggested  
  
"Yeah lets do that...ummm...Sano go get Kenshin" Kaoru said spinning in a small circle  
  
"Yeah sure I'll get him" Sano said walking twords Kenshin's room  
  
"Think Kenshin can make it to the alkabeko" Yahiko asked  
  
"I'm sure he can and well be there to help him out" Kaoru answered  
  
Sano walked into Kenshin's room to find Kenshin sitting up in his bed. Sano smirked and told Kenshin they where going out to lunch and that he was obligated to join them. Kenshin nodded and slowly stood up. Sano watched Kenshin's uneasy stance and frowned before turning and walking twords the dojo's main room. Sano heard a thud and turned around to see Kenshin laying on the ground.  
  
"Orooo."  
  
"Are you ok Kenshin?"  
  
"Umm I think so."  
  
"Then get up."  
  
"Don't rush me."  
  
"I wasn't"  
  
"umm..."  
  
Sano shook his head, walked over to Kenshin, and picked him up off the ground. Kenshin protested the help but found he could not refuse as Sano griped him tight. Once they reached the main room Kaoru told Sano to set Kenshin down and let him move on his own. About half way to the alkabecko Sano turned around to see Kenshin laying on the ground and four swordsmen standing around him ready to end Kenshin life. So with out a word Sano ran to Kenshin and after he beat the swordsmen up Sano grabed Kenshin and ran back to where Kaoru and Yahiko where. After Sano got back to the other he set Kenshin on his feet and sighed in releaf.  
  
"Thank you Sano" Kenshin said in a low whisper  
  
"You'r welcome Kenshin" Sano told Kenshin in a releved voice  
  
"I hate being so week" Kenshin told Sano in a low but annoyed voice  
  
"Give you body a chance to regain strength" Sano told a very annoyed Kenshin  
  
Kenshin gave Sano a confused look "huh"  
  
"Be sides Kenshin you'll be beatin people up befor you know it" Sano told him with a smile on his face.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
( A.N: I'm really sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger but It's really late, I have writers block, And school startes in a week And I need to get ready for it so I'll try really hard to up date soon but please don't get If I don't. High School is very challangeing and very annoying. untill the next chapter...  
  
Ja ne, Ja na, whatever good bye 


	5. Not my day

Almost to Late  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any thing in this story except the storyline  
  
~ ~ = Kenshin's thoughts  
  
[ ] = Battousi's voice  
  
{ } = the Rurouni's voice  
  
(A.N: just to let you know mushy stuff between Kenshin and Kaoru start in this chapter and of course Kenshin's alter egos voice their comentary. there weill be more romance between Kenshin and Kaoru to come)  
  
Part 5: Not my day  
  
After lunch at the alkabeko the gruop started for home and about half way there Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko turned around and looked at Kenshin who had fallen to his knees. Kaoru walked over to Kenshin, nelt down infront of him, and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Kenshin are you ok?" Kaoru asked conserned  
  
"Yeah I'm alright Miss Kaoru" Kenshin answered in a pained voice  
  
"You don't sound alright" Kaoru told him conceren evadent in her eyes  
  
"I'll be fine" Kenshin told her his voice still pained  
  
Kaoru stood up and helped Kenshin to stand she then took a step back and watched his unsteady stance. Kaoru frowned slightly, she deeply hated to see Kenshin so week. Kenshin's steps where small and unsteady, His body swayed ever so slightly as he walked but what happened next was somthing Kenshin would not have predected and somthing Kaoru would not forget. Kenshin tripped over a rock in the road and fell into Kaoru. As both of them hit the ground their lips locked into a kiss. Both Kenshin and Kaoru layed there in the road loked in a deep kiss they seemed completly oblivious to the world around them. Yahiko made a gagging motion as a smile crossed Sano face.  
  
"Thats gross" Yahiko commented while continuing his gagging motion  
  
"It's about fucking time he made a move" Sano yelled out  
  
"What ever" Yahiko said turning around so he could not see the scean infront of him  
  
Sano's grin widdend as he saw the look on Megumis face. When Kenshin and Kaoru finaly broke apart they stared at each for a second before jupiming away from each other and once again Kenshin fell to his knees  
  
"I'm sorry miss Kaoru I don't know what came over me" Kenshin told her not even looking up  
  
"It's ok Kenshin" Kaoru told him with a smile on her face  
  
"Your not...mad...at me" Kenshin questioned her looking her in the eyes  
  
"No Kenshin I'm not" Kaoru told him the smile still on her face  
  
[You go]  
  
{Sessha thinks you should stay silent that he does}  
  
[Well I have every right to give my oppion]  
  
{Sessha does not believe you that he does not}  
  
[Hey Kenshin kiss her again]  
  
{Sessha thinks Kenshin should not push his luck}  
  
"I'm sorry Battousi but I think I'll play it safe"  
  
[Oh fine]  
  
Kaoru once more helped Kenshin to stand and the walk back home was silent. Sano sat agenst a wall and closed his eyes, Yahiko was tending to a small guardin, and Kaoru was changing Kenshin's bandages. Kenshin eys never left the floor as Kaoru finished changing his bandeges. Sano driffted off to sleep as Yahiko walked into the Dojo's main room and sat down next to Sano. Kaoru sat on her knees a confused look on her face Kenshin sat a few feet from her. He had his left leg behind his right, his right knee was bent so the his foot was flat on the ground. Kenshin's sword was laying agenst his left shoulder and his head was down, but his eyes where open and he was staring at the ground. Both Kenshin and Kaoru where some what afrad to look at each other, they where afrad that they would turn beet red if they did. Sano coked open and eyes and stared at them, Yahiko stared at them as they stole glaces at each other. Kenshin stood up and walked to his room with the intent on going to sleep. Once Kenshin was in bed he let out a sigh and closed his eyes.  
  
[Why are you so shy around her]  
  
{Sessha wonders why you ask stupid questios that he does}  
  
[Shut up]  
  
{Sessha does not have to that he does not}  
  
[Kenshin answer my question]  
  
*Silence*  
  
{Sessh thinks he is sleeping that he does}  
  
[KENSHIN!]  
  
*Silence*  
  
{Sessha thinks you should leave him alon that he does}  
  
Kenshin ignored his other personalitys as he slept that night and as the sun broke through he window and landed on him Kenshin woke up and stood up a little unstaedly and walked to his window. He looked out the window and saw two birds sitting on a low branch. As Kenshin watched the two little birds they reminded him of him and Kaoru and how close they where but for some reason Kenshin could not muster the courage to tell Kaoru that he loved her. ~Maybe I have yet to get over Tomei~ He silently thought to him self unaware of the fact that Kaoru was watching him. Kenshin saw Koaru out the corner of his eye and turnd to face her. Kaoru walked over to Kenshin and placed a getial hand on his sholder. She could sence the uneasyness in his heart.   
  
"Kenshin are you alright" Kaoru asked a little concerned  
  
"I guess" Kenshin answered  
  
"You seem troubled" Kaoru told him  
  
"I'm a little troubled" Kenshin told her while looking out the window  
  
"About what Kenshin" Kaoru asked  
  
"I love you Kaoru but I don't know how to tell you" Kenshin said in a low voice  
  
"You just told me Kenshin and I love you too" Kaoru told him, laughter in her voice  
  
"Oro"  
  
When Kenshin relized he had told Kaoru that he loved her, and that she loved him,he did the only thing he could think of at the time. Kenshin fainted, and as he laied there he wondered how that had happend. ~How, what just happend~ Kenshin wondered to him-self as he laid there in a simi-conscoius state. Kaoru gently nundge Kenshin with her foot bringinf him out of his sleep.   
  
"Kenshin are you ok"  
  
"Yes miss Kaoru I'm fine"  
  
"You sure"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Can I ask you something Kenshin"  
  
"Sure go ahead miss Kaoru"  
  
"When will you stop calling me miss"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru's conversation was interupted when Sano walked through the door and announced breakfast was ready. A few minets later Kenshin, Sano, Kaoru, and Yahiko where eating breakfast in silence. Yahiko got annoyed at the silent meal and descided to talk.  
  
"So Kenshin how do you feel today" Yahiko asked  
  
"Umm...ok" Kenshin answered a little unsure  
  
"You don't sound ok" Yahiko told Kenshin  
  
[Stop being shy you dolt]  
  
{Sessha thinks you should be quiet that he does}  
  
[NO ONE ASKED YOU!]  
  
{Sessha sees no reason for Battousi to yell that he does not}  
  
"I'm alright Yahiko no need to worrie" Kenshin told the young samurai while trying to ignore his alter egos  
  
Yahiko shrugged and continued to eat his breakfast. Kaoru looked over at Sano who was gulping down his food. Kenshin took no notice as he tried to surpress his need to rame his head into the wall. Kenshin's alter egos where fighing in his head and annoying the hell out of him. Megumi walked through the door and watched the scean infront of her with great amusment while Dr. Gensi and his grand doughters just stared. Kaoru looked over at the door and smiled, Sano did the same. Yahiko set his bowl down and said "hi" to Megumi while Kenshin nodded a greating.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry to end it here but I have really bad writers block at the moment but maybe you can help me with something else...You see I need your Ideas for something ok here the sanario... Sano gets Kenshin very drunk and then dares him to do something so stupid that it earns Sano a slap from Kaoru, What can Sano dare Kenshin to do?  
  
Please help me 


End file.
